You Showed Me
by Duyouk
Summary: The Courier is out for revenge against the man in the checkered coat, but when he comes across a bubbly, young Fiend outcast named Rio who has a love for ghouls and a distaste for her own kind, he may have to re-schedule his revenge plans for another day... MaleCourier x OC.


**AN: Good day! This is a Fallout: New Vegas fanfiction with some elements of Fallout 3. This is something new I decided to try in which the male Courier (who shall have no name) takes a young** **Fiend with him on his journey to find the man who tried to kill him.**

**Okay, here's a disclaimer: I only own Rio and the Courier's personality. Obviously, I can't own the Courier, but I can control what he does, blah, blah, blah.  
**

**Enjoy if you can, and please feel free to help me improve my writing by just leaving some constructive criticism.  
**

**Oh! I almost forgot. The title of the story is a song by The Turtles. c:  
**

* * *

War... War never changes.

Why, of course it never changes. It's war. It's been around since... well, since man first walked the Earth. Even though the Courier never had time to listen to any history and such when he was but a lad, it was still a fascinating subject for him. He killed time by reading Pre-War books on military tactics, nuclear weapons, and several other things having to do with times before and during the Great War. He wondered what life could have been like for people; it certainly looked fun and enjoyable, alright.

Trudging through the sand at his feet after settling the dispute between the Powder Gangers and the town of Goodsprings, he took one last look at the town before beginning his journey:

His revenge against the man in the checkered coat was all he thought about.

But he stopped his thoughts of revenge when he pulled out a photo from his pocket, staring intently at it. He did look a little like his father, only his hair was a little like his old friend's. He ran hand through his brown locks, thinking of why he even let Butch give him a haircut in the first place. Reverting his thoughts back to the picture, he studied how his smile looked exactly like his fathers. Yes, he was an exact copy, almost, only he did things differently. Oh, definitely, he was very different from his father. He grinned, his eyes stinging slightly from how watered up they were getting, but he rubbed his eyes before any tears fell. Men didn't cry, he told himself. He was a man now. No longer was he the little boy James had to protect from the outside world. He was the Lone Wanderer who rescued all of Washington D.C. from the Enclave, and now was a Courier for the Mohave Express. He could protect himself now, but he knew his father was probably still watching him. James had always told his son of the "beautiful land" Catherine, his mother, had gone to when she died. Maybe James was there, too.

The Courier marched on, looking both ways before deciding to head in the direction of Primm. Of course, he ran into a few Power Gangers, but he took care of them easily with a couple shots from the rifle that cute girl Sunny Smiles had given him. But as he walked, he continued to think about how his past affected the present.

Well, to start off, his life growing up in Vault 101 was... boring, to say the least. Nothing exciting ever happened, besides a few false alarms and a couple of radroach infestations. He hung out with his two closest friends, Amata and Freddie, though Amata was the one he was around the most. She was kind, intelligent, pretty, and had that leadership spark in her. She was good at planning things, unlike her father, who was the exact opposite of a good leader. Over and over again would the Overseer say he knew what was best for Amata, but in truth, he really didn't. He didn't know his daughter well enough.

The Courier remembered the night Amata came rushing into his room at three o'clock in the morning, sobbing from a dream she had. He wasn't the comforting type, but for some reason, he felt it was his job to help her out. He cradled her for the rest of that night, kissing her forehead a few times, that is until her father went around looking for her a few hours later. There was a time where he thought he was in love with Amata before he had to leave the Vault.

Enough of his love life. He went on to remember his tenth birthday. Ah, how Butch tried to steal his sweetroll and start a fight. The Courier was a tought kid, though. He wouldn't let some punk try to ruin his birthday party, so he socked Butch in the nose, causing it to bleed. James gave his son the proper scolding as Andy brought over a few paper towels to clean up the bloody mess on the table. It was at least enjoyable for Amata, though, seeing as though she tried not to laugh and covered her mouth to prevent any giggles from escaping. Officer Gomez looked slightly pleased, too, which could be understood considering how he is always catching Butch in the act of doing something troublesome. What was also surprising was how the Overseer was trying to hide his barely visible smirk, looking as if he finally got to see Butch get his ass handed to.

Even though he did punch Butch, it was his birthday, and he ended up getting a BB Gun from James and Jonas. He was allowed to go down into the area next to the Reactor for some target practice, and he killed a few radroached here and there.

Fast forward six years and he was ready to take his G.O.A.T. exam. He didn't really care if he was stuck with some job in the Vault; he just wanted to get it all over with. Still, he tried to fake sick (which wasn't very convincing to James) to get out of the test, but that failed and he was stuck with having to go and do it anyway. On his way to the classroom, Amata was beeing harrassed by Butch and his lame-ass gang, "The Tunnel Snakes." He listened in on it, walking slowly to the classroom, until a statement Butch made caused him to stop in his tracks.

"I'll show you a real tunnel snake, Amata."

This proved to be the second time the Courier had ever punched someone so hard that he knocked them out. Butch had gone too far that time and he paid for it. Paul and Wally had wimped out on trying to take the Courier down, and the two waddled away into the classroom. They knew not to mess with Amata again after that, especially Butch, who had woken up from his mini-coma a couple of minutes later. When it came time to take the test, Mr. Brotch had greeted the Courier, asking if he were ready. The two had an in-depth conversation on how the test was a big joke and how you could really just pick out what you wanted. So, the two agreed on that and the Courier did so, then left the classroom.

Go ahead another three years, which brought him up to how he left the Vault, found his father, watched his father die, went back to rescue the Vault from sure destruction (and get to kiss Amata before having to leave forever), befriended Butch, joined the Brotherhood of Steel, got captured by and then rescued from the Enclave (with the help of a trusty super mutant, Fawkes), then saved all of Washington D.C., providing clean water for everyone in the process. It was a wonder how he survived after radiation filled the room where he turned on the Purifier. Usually, one couldn't take such massive amounts of radiation in all at once, and even Sarah Lyons was astonished.

The Lone Wanderer had survived, and that was something to be grateful for. The very man who helped the Brotherhood of Steel regain its position and restore order in the Capital Wasteland was alive and well.

Though, when it came time for him to move on, he ventured out into the Mohave Wasteland, taking a job as a Courier. He remained that way for four years, leading up to now. His life had been quite eventful. He was only twenty-three and already he saved a city and became famous for everything he had done.

Now was not the time to bask in the reminiscence of his past, and it wasn't long before he reached the outskirts of Primm, only to be stopped by an NCR soldier.

* * *

**AN: I'd like to know if that was an okay start. If you have any pointers or anything for me, go ahead and please tell me what I need to improve on. Thanks! c:**


End file.
